Grunt to rodzinka
Grunt to rodzinka (ang. Family on the Edge) - jedenasty odcinek trzeciej serii serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Opis Czkawka odkrywa, że Łowcy gromadzą siły bez specjalnej ochrony. Wobec tego planuje atak na flotę. Niespodziewanie spada na niego inny problem... Dagur poszukujący swojej siostry. Fabuła Jeźdźcy odbywają trening walki przed kolejnym planowanym atakiem na Łowców. Czkawka, Astrid oraz Śledzik wykazują się doskonałą celnością i szybkością, czego jak zwykle nie można powiedzieć o Sączysmarku i bliźniakach. Gdy Jeźdźcy wracają na Koniec Świata, Czkawka sugeruje drzemkę przed obiadem, lecz gdy wchodzi do swojej kwatery, zastaje tam Dagura. Mężczyzna przybył na Koniec Świata w poszukiwaniu Heathery. Żali się Czkawce, że szukał jej już bardzo długi czas i chciałby, aby Jeźdźcy pomogli wytresować mu smoka i nauczyli go latać, by mógł przemierzać lądy znacznie szybciej. Czkawka początkowo nie chce się zgodzić, jednak przy wielkiej chęci Dagura do eksplorowania wyspy nie chce także, aby doszło do spotkania rodzeństwa, dlatego zgadza się na szkolenie. Od samego początku Czkawka ukrywa przed Dagurem fakt, iż Heathera dołączyła do Jeźdźców. Wieczorem, gdy Jeźdźcy pochłonięci są jedzeniem kolacji i opowiadaniem zabawnych historii, Czkawka nakierowuje temat rozmowy na Dagura, pragnąc zasięgnąć ich opinii, czy to możliwe, aby mężczyzna się zmienił. Jeźdźcy nie podzielają takiej opinii i zaczynają coś podejrzewać. Czkawka nie przyznaje się do faktu, iż na Końcu Świata przebywa Dagur. Zamiast tego zmienia plany dotyczące patroli, wysyłając na najbliższy Sączysmarka i Heatherę. Chce w ten sposób doprowadzić do tego, by Heathera nie znalazła się przypadkiem w pobliżu Dagura. Szkolenie rozpoczyna się już następnego poranka, na najbardziej oddalonym od bazy jeźdźców krańcu wyspy. Dagur ma nadzieję na wspaniałego, pokaźnego i walecznego smoka, którego nazwie Królem Demolki, a wówczas Czkawka prezentuje mu Gronkiela. Dagur jest rozczarowany, musi jednak zaakceptować smoka. Ignorując rady Czkawki, próbuje wskoczyć na grzbiet smoka, który go odrzuca. Zniecierpliwiony Dagur musi jednak zdobyć zaufanie smoka i udaje mu się to, gdy w końcu podąża za radami Czkawki. Nadchodzi czas na pierwszą lekcję latania, podczas której Szczerbatek i Gronkiel wpadają na siebie, w wyniku czego proteza Czkawki zostaje zniszczona. Czkawka musi wrócić do bazy po zapasową protezę, lecz ponieważ nie może polecieć na Szczerbatku, pożycza smoka Dagura. Każe mu zostać na miejscu, a Szczerbatkowi mieć na niego oko, po czym odlatuje. Dagur proponuje Szczerbatkowi wspólny lot, w czasie którego klepie go we wrażliwym punkcie. Smok gwałtownie hamuje, a Dagur spada na ziemię. Wtedy dostrzega przed sobą topór. Gdy spogląda w bok, widzi grupę pozostałych Jeźdźców, którzy związują go i zabierają do bazy. Są pewni, iż Dagur skrzywdził Czkawkę, i przesłuchują go w tej sprawie. Dagur zaprzecza i po chwili zza pleców bliźniaków wyłania się sam Czkawka. Fakt, iż zataił on przed Jeźdźcami obecność Dagura, wzbudza w grupie niesmak. Chłopak jest zmuszony opowiedzieć przyjaciołom historię, jak kilka tygodni wcześniej Dagur ocalił go przed Łowcami. Ostatecznie Jeźdźcy zgadzają się, by Dagur pozostał i kontynuował szkolenie. Gdy Dagur przyznaje się, że szuka siostry, bliźniaki są o włos od wyjawienia mu prawdy, w porę jednak zagłusza ich Czkawka. Sugeruje, że najlepszym trenerem dla Dagura będzie Śledzik, znający się na Gronkielach. Astrid i Czkawka dyskutują nad planem kolejnego ataku, jednak temat rozmowy schodzi na Dagura. Astrid nie podoba się fakt, iż Czkawka tak mu zaufał, ten jednak się broni, mówiąc, że jest świadom ryzyka, lecz naprawdę ufa mężczyźnie. Dagur przechodzi kolejny etap szkolenia, który tym razem prowadzi Śledzik. Uczy się sztuczek wykonywanych z grzbietu Gronkiela i prędko zaprzyjaźnia się z chłopakiem. Pod koniec treningu Śledzik przypadkiem wspomina o "kolejnej planowanej akcji". Jeźdźcy są skonsternowani, nie chcą bowiem, by Dagur dowiedział się o planowanym ataku na Łowców. Wciąż nie do końca mu ufają i obawiają się, że może zdradzić ich plany Viggo. Kolejnym trenerem Dagura zostaje Astrid. Podczas ich treningu dziewczyna przyznaje, że mężczyzna uczy się znacznie szybciej niż Sączysmark. Po treningu ostrzega go jednak, że jeśli znowu ich zdradzi Łowcom, nie zawaha się, by go zabić. Pewnego wieczora, gdy Jeźdźcy są w swojej kwaterze, a bliźniaki zabawiają Dagura sztuczkami z kurczakiem, Heathera i Sączysmark wracają z patrolu. Dziewczyna zauważa Dagura i dochodzi do spotkania rodzeństwa. Nie są w stanie dojść do zgody. Heathera wypomina mu wszystkie kłamstwa, zdrady i zbrodnie, a Dagur, poddając się jej zarzutom, z płaczem oznajmia, iż jeszcze tej nocy opuści wyspę. Zanim jednak ucieka, w bazie Jeźdźców dostrzega plan ataku na statki Łowców. Czkawka dogania go, i wówczas Dagur przekazuje Czkawce swoje uwagi i zniechęca do ataku. Jeźdźcy sądzą, iż w ten sposób chce powstrzymać atak i tym samym pomóc Viggo, Dagur jednak utrzymuje, że chce ochronić Heatherę przed niebezpieczeństwem. Jeźdźcy na wszelki wypadek umieszczają Dagura z jego smokiem w więzieniu, ten jednak ucieka. Widząc to, Jeźdźcy są przekonani o zdradzie Dagura i sądzą, że ten poleciał ostrzec Łowców. Natychmiast lecą, aby przystąpić do ataku. Dolatują do miejsca, gdzie zgromadzona jest flota Viggo. Dagur podlatuje to nich jako pierwszy i ogłasza Łowcom, iż ma wiadomość dla Viggo. Wówczas jego Gronkiel strzela lawą, niszcząc pierwszy statek. Jeźdźcy zdają sobie sprawę, iż Dagur wcale nie chciał ostrzec Łowców przed atakiem, lecz sam ich zaatakował, i jego lojalność w końcu została wyjaśniona. Jeźdźcy chcą dołączyć do walki, jednak Czkawka ich zniechęca, dlatego jedynie przyglądają się niszczycielskiej akcji Dagura z daleka. W kłębach dymu wszelkie głosy cichną, a wszystkie statki zostają zniszczone, jednak Dagur nie wylatuje z pola walki. Pokazany zostaje jego sztylet wpadający do wody. Odlatują, a Heathera jeszcze przez chwilę obserwuje płonące wraki, po czym leci śladami Jeźdźców. Tej nocy Heathera widzi na swoim łóżku list zostawiony jej przez brata, którego treść brzmi tak: : Siostro, jeśli to czytasz, znaczy że nie jest dobrze. Wybacz, nie mogłem pozwolić, by Czkawka Cię narażał. Powiedz mu proszę, że jeśli chce skrzywdzić Viggo, powinien zasadzić się na Aukcję. Zmieniają lokalizację, ale jak się postara dowie się co i jak. Jeszcze jedno: nie zabiłem naszego ojca. Kiedy zniknął, ludzie zaczęli gadać nie zaprzeczałem, bo chciałem wyjść na twardziela. Żałuję naprawdę wielu rzeczy, ale nie mógłbym zabić własnego ojca, Bywaj zdrowa. Twój brat, Dagur. Heathera czyta list ze łzami, które kapią na kartkę. W tym momencie zaczyna padać deszcz. Dziewczyna obserwuje horyzont, stojąc w deszczu i gorzko płacząc za stratą brata. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Dagur tresuje swojego pierwszego wierzchowego smoka, jakim jest Gronkiel o imieniu Król Demolki. * Ważny atak na flotę Łowców Smoków. * W swoim liście Dagur wyjawia, iż nigdy nie zabił swojego ojca. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Sączysmark *Śledzik *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Heathera *Dagur Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Szpicruta (Zbiczatrzasł) *Król Demolki (Gronkiel) *Smidvarg Ciekawostki Błędy * W scenie, w której jeźdżcy odnajdują Dagura, możemy dostrzec wśród nich Sączysmarka. Jego obecność tam nie była wtedy możliwa, gdyż chłopak był w tym czasie na misji zwiadowczej razem z Heatherą. Zobacz też en::Family on the Edge es::Familia en la Orilla Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata (sezon 3) Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata